


A Gentlemen's Agreement

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio runs across a frog that definitely isn’t like a normal frog. After grabbing the antidote to see if he’s right, he gets a very big surprise.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: XVtober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 14





	A Gentlemen's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Frog

* * *

Gladio wakes up prior to dawn, the sound of rain falling on the tent making him grimace a little. They’re currently up north, exploring the area to see if there’s any hidden treasures while taking on hunts, and too exhausted to drive back to Lestallum, the group had decided to camp at a haven for the night. He carefully untangles himself from the limbs that are tied up with his own, and sees the Prince roll over and smoosh himself against Ignis’ sleeping form, who has Prompto smooshed up against his other side. Gladio smiles, then heads out of the tent to take a look around. 

Sea devils sit by the banks of the river, Gladio steering clear from them as he is not in the mood to fight anything that large this early. He knows not to head up towards the road either, due to those nasty bees that can be a real pain in the ass. He sticks to neutral ground, and then heads around the bend to see if there is anything of worth behind the outcropping of rocks. 

A loud ribbit pulls his attention down to his feet, where he sees a frog is jumping close to him. “Huh.” He gives the creature a little nudge, then starts to walk again, only to hear the ribbit again before seeing the frog jump back in his path. “Excuse me, little guy.” Gladio gives it another little push with the tip of his boot, moving it towards the water. “You don’t want to accidentally get squashed, do you?” 

That seems to be enough for the creature, who stays put, but another croak makes him look at the frog again. Gladio isn’t sure that the frog is actually a frog, as he remembers fighting some creatures in this area last night that hit them with the awful status of toad. He _hates_ that status, not because of being turned into an amphibian, but because the status lingers longer than any other status that they get attacked by these daemons. He looks around for a set of tags, wondering if the poor frog is a hunter who got caught out here. 

Reaching down, he scoops up the frog and brings it close to his face. “You don’t belong here, do you?” He looks at the eyes, and sees that they are mismatched, which is very odd for an amphibian. Reaching into his pocket, he looks through the items he’s got on him, and realizes he doesn’t have any Maiden’s Kiss. The one curative that will fix a person with this awful status. “Here - I’ve got to go back and see if we’ve got what we need in our tent.” He sets the frog back down on the riverbank, and looks down at it. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

The frog doesn’t seem to understand, or it doesn’t care as it begins to hop alongside him. “Damn it.” Gladio scoops the frog back up, and sets it on his shoulder, hoping that there is enough clearance that the creature can sit comfortably. “You’re not safe if you don’t stay put, Mr. Frog. Or is it Ms. Frog? Sorry if it’s Miss and I misgendered you.” 

He groans, feeling stupid for talking to a frog. Once he gets to the tent, he sets the creature down and looks it in its mismatched eyes. _Weird_. “Stay here. Do _not_ follow me.” He sees the frog sit perfectly still, which gives him hope that it will actually listen to him. Turning around, he heads into the tent, thankful that he doesn’t hear the amphibian croaking. 

It doesn’t take him long to find a Maiden’s Kiss, Ignis insisting that they carry plenty on them after the last time they’d come across a daemon that had inflicted them all with the status. At least one of them has to stay normal in order to use it properly, which did not happen one time and they had been stuck as frogs for a few hours before the status had worn off. He doesn’t want that poor frog to experience that because it is _awful_. Pocketing the curative, he leaves the tent, his friends still all sleeping peacefully. 

“Look what I have!” He holds up the bottle, and sees the frog start to leap into the air over and over. He chuckles and picks up the frog after one particular high jump. “Come on, let’s go over here and I’ll give you the antidote.” He carries the frog down by the river, staying away from the sea devils because he has no interest in an unexpected attack from them. He kneels down and sets the frog down. “Alright - let’s see if this works, or if you’re just a really friendly frog.” Gladio takes the curative and holds it over the creature, then steps back as he sees a plume of smoke arise. 

The smoke disappears in a few minutes, and Gladio stares in shock at who he sees standing there. “Well, this is both a relief and very awkward.” Standing where the frog had just been is none other than the person who had given him the kick in the ass that he needed to go and seek out Gilgamesh to gain more power to protect the Prince. Ravus Nox Fleuret brushes off his white jacket, and looks back at him. “I appreciate you assisting me.” 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing out here?!” Gladio doesn’t care about keeping his voice quiet anymore, the sheer shock of seeing Ravus this close, and knowing he’d been chatting with him in a friendly manner is making his brain hurt in a way that isn’t fun at all. “How? What? How??” 

Ravus rolls his eyes, then points to the bridge off in the distance. “We were exploring the area, and our transporter ran into some issues. Daemons popped up, and rather than shoo them away as my cohort often does, he thought it would be fun to see if I could take care of things.” 

“Ardyn.” 

“You would be correct.” Ravus is clearly annoyed, and Gladio is having very mixed feelings about it. “He’s an asshole, and I’m going to be sure he gets an earful when I find him. Leaving me stranded as a frog for the night is unforgivable.” 

“All night?!” Gladio almost feels bad for him. Almost. “Well, you’re lucky we decided to camp here last night, otherwise you might have been stuck out here for who knows how long.” After he says it, he almost wishes he _hadn’t_ run into him, so that Ravus can suffer in a way that he deserves. 

“Ravus?” 

Gladio turns his head and sees Ignis is walking towards them, looking wary at the man in front of Gladio. “It’s fine, Ignis. This is….a peaceful discussion?” He looks back over to Ravus, who gives a nod of his head. 

“What is he doing here?” Ignis stays on the defense, which Gladio expects. He himself has yet to lower his own defenses, not at all trusting the man standing so close to them. “Is there a base nearby?” 

“There is.” Ravus confirms with a nod of his head. “I am currently staying over there right now. We ran into some trouble last night, and-” 

“And I was here to help him.” Gladio stops him from telling Ignis about his status effect. “It’s fine, Ignis. He was just leaving.” 

“How is he going to get somewhere?” Ignis gives him a look, then looks over at Ravus. “Are you going to call a transport?” 

“There’s no need to!” A feminine voice has all three men turning around to look at the person who has joined them. “We’ve been looking for you all night, Ravus.” Aranea Highwind joins the three of them, a smirk on her face. “Looks like you’ve been found.” 

“Yes, well.” Ravus looks at both Gladio and Ignis, then back to Gladio. “Thank you, again. I know you didn’t realize it was me, and I’m sure if you did, you wouldn’t have helped. I am indebted to you.” 

“Get out of here.” Gladio points to the red transporter that’s parked up on the street. “No thanks are necessary.” 

“Come on, Ravus. Before they change their mind.” Aranea gives a little wave, then the two of them are heading up the stairs that lead up to the street. Gladio looks at the transport and waits for it to fly off before turning back towards Ignis. 

“Are you going to tell me what actually happened?” Ignis asks, as the two of them walk back up to the haven. 

Gladio sighs, and sits down on one of the chairs while Ignis starts to brew some coffee for them. “I got up and took a walk, and then came across a frog.” 

“A frog??” 

“A _frog_.” Gladio looks up at the sky as he thinks about how Ravus had been jumping. The mismatched eyes should have been a clue as to who he was, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time. “The frog wouldn’t leave me alone, so I looked around for tags - thinking it might be a hunter that had the status effect of toad cast on them.” 

“You were partially correct.” 

“Yes.” Thinking about how Ravus had looked at him once the smoke had cleared, Gladio’s balls his hand into a fist, a grimace now on his face. “If I had known it was him-” 

“You would have still helped him.” Ignis finishes for him. “You would not leave a soul in danger like that. It’s the humane thing to do.” 

“He-” 

“Was able to seek help. It’s lucky he found you.” A cup of coffee is handed to him, Ignis taking a seat next to him. “He’s not a bad man, Gladio. He’s just….misguided.” 

“He made a fool of me, Ignis.” 

“Did he? Or were you both in the wrong the last time we crossed paths with him?” 

Gladio sits back and takes a sip of his coffee. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

“Regardless, I’m proud of you for helping him. We’ll need to pick up more items to make another Maiden’s Kiss.” Ignis sips his coffee, the two of them now staring at the fire that’s still burning at their campsite. 

He isn’t so sure Ignis is right. If he’d known it was Ravus, he might have left him to stay in that form because it’s what he deserves. But maybe he’s right - he is compassionate, and does tend to want to help if he can. It doesn’t matter now, though - the man is gone, thanks to Aranea. 

“Let’s stay in Old Lestallum tonight.” Gladio suggests, after taking another sip of coffee. “Motel.” 

“I think that can be arranged. We could even go back to Lestallum proper.” 

Thinking about the Cup Noodles truck that’s parked there, he decides that that would be a better idea. “Yes, let’s do that. I’m sure Noctis and Prompto will be happy with that.” 

“What will we….” Noctis joins them, pausing his question with a yawn. “Happy with?” 

“Staying at the hotel in Lestallum.” 

“Mmm, yes please.” The Prince nods his head, then drops down onto a chair. “As much as I love camping, I love beds more.” 

“Did someone say bed?” Prompto joins them, yawning. “Are we gonna sleep in beds tonight, Iggy?” 

“That does seem to be the plan.” Ignis nods his head. 

Gladio tunes them out and stares at the fire. He’s going to be thinking about Ravus for the rest of the day, and that irritates him. He tries to think about something else, for his sanity’s sake. Turning his attention to his friends, he joins the conversation and thinks about nothing else. 

***

After everyone has gone to bed, Gladio decides to go and take a walk around Lestallum. He decides to head over to the lookout, as it’s less populated over there. As he approaches one of the stationary binoculars, he looks over to his right and sees a shock of white hair. He groans, and shakes his head. “No. Why are you here now??” 

“To see you.” Ravus approaches him, Gladio taking a step back. “I’m here on friendly terms.” Ravus holds his hands up in front of his body in a passive move.

He wants to believe him, but after being plagued by thoughts of him all day, Gladio just wants him to go away. “Why.” 

“While it was nice that Aranea had found me, I had been hoping to have a little more time with you. I feel that I owe you an apology.” 

Gladio snorts. “That’s a pile of shit.” 

“It is not.” Ravus shakes his head. “I know that our last confrontation was less than ideal, but you have to understand - it was for show. Not anything else.” 

“You just _had_ to show Noctis that I was weak?” 

“You’re not.”

“You made me feel like I was.” 

“I am sorry for that. Truly.” Gladio backs away, until something solid hits the back of his legs. He realizes he’s right up against the raised wall. “Stop trying to get away from me.” 

“Why do you care so much??” He asks, clearly upset that he can’t be alone right now. “Just go away! I saved you! It doesn’t mean you have to keep torturing me like this!” 

He wants to get further away from him, but trapped against the wall that isn’t a possible scenario for him. His heart races as he stares up at Ravus - who is a few centimeters taller than him, which is odd for him as he never has to look up at someone. “Fine. I will leave you alone. But know that I meant what I said earlier this morning - you helped me out when you weren’t aware it was me. I know we have our differences.” 

“I didn’t know it was you.” The energy disappears from his voice as he sees Ravus walking closer to him. “If I had known - I’m not sure I would have done what I did.” 

“That’s a lie.” Ravus locks eyes with him, Gladio finding it more difficult to breathe as he’s caught in his gaze. “I’m not a bad guy, Amicitia.” 

“You are.” He feels his eyes beginning to close as their faces start to come close together. “You’re the worst.” 

“Let me show you my thanks for saving me.” Warm breath touches his lips, Gladio standing still as he feels Ravus touch his lips to his with a hesitant kiss. “Please.” 

It should feel wrong. It should feel awful, kissing the man that made him feel weak and helpless, but it doesn’t. It feels good - _really_ good. Gladio returns his lips to Ravus’, and finds himself opening his mouth to him, moaning low as their tongues brush against each other with the same hesitant touches that their lips had just gone through. He breaks off the kiss and stares up at him, knowing what the man was offering to him was something he should say no to but the word isn’t leaving his mouth. 

Instead, he follows him to a small boutique hotel off to the west side of Lestallum. Ravus pulls him into a small bedroom, their lips returning to each other with fierce kisses that steal his breath away fast. His clothes are removed by him, and then he takes care of getting the uniform off of Ravus’ body. They lay in bed together, Gladio’s back against the bed as Ravus positions himself to be between his legs. 

He doesn’t think, and instead just feels. Feels the way Ravus’ cock slips into his body with ease after being worked open by two fingers and some lube. He feels the way his body grows warm each time he rolls his hips, Ravus’ cock rubbing right up against his prostate in a way that makes him mewl. It’s a sound that earns a smirk from Ravus, and then a soft kiss as he draws the same noise out of him again. A warm hand touches his cock, Gladio now moaning louder as he pushes his hips down, meeting Ravus for each thrust. 

The incessant humidity makes their bodies become covered in sweat, the sounds of their bodies slapping together making a somewhat wet sound because of it. It’s raw. It’s real. And it’s frankly the best sex that Gladio has had in a really long time. He comes hard, Ravus’ hand jerking him off steadily as his hips continue to grind against him, his cock pushing up against his inner walls in the pleasurable manner. A rush of heat floods his insides, making him moan low as he feels Ravus come deep inside of him, his eyes rolling back as another swell of pleasure rushes through his own body. 

Gladio stares up at him, panting softly as he waits for him to pull out. But then Ravus gives another little thrust, and he closes his eyes as he gets taken for another ride. By the end of this, they are dripping with sweat from their physical activity, as well as the humidity that has no end in Lestallum. He laughs, the euphoria from so much good sex settling into his body as he rolls away from Ravus, then watches him go and grab a towel from the bathroom. 

“You’re in a much better mood.” Ravus comments, taking care to wipe up most of the cum in and off of his body. “Care to tell me what’s changed?” 

“Sex.” He grins, and watches him return to the bed with him. “I should probably head back, though.” 

“So soon?” Gladio gives a small nod of his head. “Well, I suppose you have no choice. I’m glad you allowed me to show you my gratitude for this morning.” 

Leaning forward, he kisses him on the lips, then gets out of bed. “We’re even now.” He puts his clothes back on, then goes back over to the bed to leave one final kiss on Ravus’ lips. “If I see you again - this never happened.” 

“Of course not. A gentleman’s agreement.” 

He nods his head. “Try not to turn into a toad again.” 

“I’ll do my best. Take care of yourself, Amcitia.” 

“You as well.” 

Gladio leaves the room, then heads out of the hotel. He returns back to his room at the Leville, and sees that his friends are all still sleeping soundly. He takes a quick shower, then slips into bed with Noctis, who stays fast asleep on his side of the bed. It takes him a while to fall asleep, his thoughts returning to Ravus, although this time they’re thoughts of a sexual nature. Whether or not they cross paths again will be left up to the Astrals, and for once Gladio realizes he wouldn’t mind if that were to happen. 


End file.
